


A demon can have fun too

by HAR1N



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Biting, Demon Hunter Hwang Hyunjin, Demon hunter Bang Chan, Demon lee Felix, Demonic Possession, Face Slapping, M/M, Marking, Slapping, Supernatural Elements, i'll do better next time, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAR1N/pseuds/HAR1N
Summary: Demon hunter Hyunjin is possessed by a demon after he's caught off guard during a mission





	A demon can have fun too

**Author's Note:**

> I promised this to my twitter followers a while ago but i just finished it now so i hope people enjoy it!

Hyunjin doesn't know how or when it happened exactly, all he knows is that sometime during his last hunting trip, he ended up blacking out from a blunt force against the back of his head.

But now, as he opens his eyes, he’s even more confused. Yes, he’s in his body, but he has no control over it as he watches himself run a brush through his hair through a mirror.

“What the fu-”

“Hyunjinnie?” He sees himself speak, and his eyes widen, although his body in the mirror does not copy the movement.

“You’re awake finally!” He says, and Hyunjin blinks rapidly, anxiety filtering through his veins.

“What the fuck is going on?” He exclaims, and he hears a giggle leave his own lips, and slowly, Hyunjin realises what’s going on. “Who the fuck are you and why are you in my body?”

“Calm down on the language, Jinnie, it's rude.” Whatever was in his body was obviously up to something, and Hyunjin hated the fact that his body was going to be harassed and used in whatever way this demon wanted to do.

“I asked who you were.” Hyunjin repeats, and he locks gazes with himself in the mirror, eyes flashing a red that made shivers crawl down Hyunjin’s spine.

“Call me Felix.” He smiled, before walking out of the bathroom.

“What are you planning on doing with my body?” Hyunjin asks, watching as his own hands begin digging through his drawers and closet, before he finds what he seemed to have been looking for; Hyunjin’s wallet.

“I’m gonna go out and have fun, while you sit back and watch.” Felix says, shrugging, “it’ll just be for tonight, I'll make sure you’re body is still intact.” He adds on, and Hyunjin doesn’t want to believe him.

Hyunjin sees the demon open his wallet, looking through the wad of cash in it, before taking notice of the picture in the leather case, one of Hyunjin and another boy.

“Oh? And who’s this? I don't think I've ever seen him with you.”

“He's a colleague, a hunter like me, of course you would have never seen me with him.” Hyunjin snaps, and he can practically feel the smirk cross his face as Felix stares at the picture.

“You think he’s free tonight?” Felix asks, setting the wallet down to stride over to the closet.

“Why do you need to know that?” Hyunjin asks, and he hears another giggle of his, yet it sounded so foreign to his ears.

“I want him to be apart of my fun.” Felix says, before he starts digging in the closet.

Hyunjin watches in slight horror as Felix dresses him. He knew the demon had impure plans for his friend, but seeing Felix actually dress him in form fitting clothing made everything seem twice as scary.

“Whatever you do, don’t hurt him once you’re done with him.” Hyunjin suddenly pleaded, and Felix looked over at the mirror from the entryway of the bathroom, and Hyunjin watched as his own face smirked back at him.

“No promises, hyunjinnie.”

Hyunjin’s silent after that, watching hollowly as Felix dresses his body in whatever clothing (or lack thereof) that he chooses, before Hyunjin’s phone is in his hand and Chan’s number shines across the screen.

Hyunjin doesn’t bother to tell what the phone call was about, already feeling guilty for even letting this happen, for letting this demon take advantage of his own body and of his best friend, Chan.

His thoughts swarm all the way until Felix meets Chan at a bar.

Hyunjin frowns when he sees the older male, looking every bit as handsome as he did when they first met, and he sighs. “Don’t hurt him.” He repeats, but Felix doesn't respond.

After that, it's just alcohol. Hyunjin doesn't feel himself get drunk, but he can still taste the bitterness of whatever booze Felix is downing.

Hyunjin is out of it for the most part, trying his hardest to ignore whatever the demon is saying to his friend, but then Felix is leaning into Chn, lips dangerously close to the older hunter’s ear, and Hyunjin can’t help but listen.

“Hyung,” Felix says, and Hyunjin’s voice is foreign to his ears as he speaks, “let’s leave and have some fun somewhere else.”

Hyunjin knows Chan, knows the older hunter would do anything to keep things strictly platonic in their friendship, but he's thoroughly surprised when Chan agrees, and they’re both leaving not too long after.

The car ride is silent, with Chan focusing on the road, and with Hyunjin trying his hardest to not focus on the heat of Chan’s hand that covers his thigh.

Hyunjin ignores it for the most part, and the heat fades as soon as the car is parked, and both of them are getting out.

“Felix, will you answer me!” Hyunjin exclaims, groaning slightly at the echo he receives.

The demon ignores him, and Hyunjin glares at whatever is in his line of sight before he watches Chan unlock the door to what is obviously his place.

Once the door is closed and locked behind them, the demon is on the older hunter, hands roaming his body and lips pressed together feverishly.

And Hyunjin can feel /all of it/.

He can feel the slight scrape of nails on his hips as Chan’s fingers move across his body, he can feel the way the older hunter bites his lip, and a moan subconsciously slips past his lips at the feeling.

He’s shocked at every touch and scratch that he can feel, but he’s not entirely against it when he feels Chn’s nails dig into his hip in a way that made him moan louder than he thought he would.

Felix is clearly enjoying himself, making Hyunjin’s physical body look like a bitch in heat as Chan does whatever he wants, leaving red scratch marks across Hyunjin’s skin and even sucking a few bruises onto the expanse of his neck.

Hyunjin feels how Chan rips the clothes off that Felix had put on, can feel how he’s being pushed and thrown around until he’s pinned on the bed.

He doesn’t know how to react.

His body is so heated, and he feels like lightning is shooting through him everytime Chan touches him.

He ends up curled up in a ball in the darkness, moaning and whining as Chan works his fingers into his body, stretching him out with some lube he had stashed nearby.

Felix had closed his eyes, So Hyunjin couldn’t see much of what was happening, but he can imagine the face of pure lust and arousal on Chan’s face so clearly, and suddenly he feels a thousand times hotter.

Felix was moaning at how he was being stretched out, having missed the feeling for years, and so so glad he was able to feel it again.

It takes both Felix and Hyunjin by surprise when Chan pulls his fingers out, replacing them with his cock within a few seconds.

Hyunjin feels he might faint from how good he feels.

Chan’s nails still dug into his hips, and the older hunter’s hips slapped against his own in a way that burned so pleasantly.

Felix had no shame about how loud he was, and Hyunjin didn't really feel any either, until he’s cut off by a stinging pain on his cheek, and he hears Felix let out a surprised yelp at the contact.

“Shut up, you’re fucking loud,” Chan growls, and it takes Hyunjin another few seconds to sort through the pleasure im his head to realize that Chan had slapped them.

The thought arouses Hyunjin so much, and he has no idea why.

The heat in his lower stomach is burning so hot the longer Chan fucks into his body, and he can already feel the soreness of tomorrow.

He knows when Felix is close to releasing, because his stomach suddenly flips, and the pleasure becomes more overwhelming, making him moan and whine into his arm.

Felix reaches his orgasm so suddenly that it takes Hyunjin by surprise, and he’s twitching and whining as overstimulation quickly takes over his body, Chan still fucking into him like he’s nothing but a thing to be used.

Felix is babbling mindless words of pleasure as Chan leans down to bite more marks into Hyunjin’s chest, marking him up and covering him in red.

Hyunjin doesn’t know when, but sometime later he knocks out, vision fading into nothing but inky blackness.

When he wakes up, he’s still for a moment, processing whatever happened, before he slowly, cautiously moves a finger, and his eyes widen as he sits up.

Hyunjin’s breathing is heavy as he raises his hands up to look at them.

He’s in control again, he’s in control of his own body again and he—

He’s incredibly sore.

He lets out a groan as he flops back down onto the bed, hips and thighs aching as well as his shoulders and neck.

That proves nothing that happened last night was a dream or anything.

He forces himself to sit up when he feels he has to clean up, and as he stepped into the bathroom, he stops when he’s in front of the mirror.

He looks like a mess. His hair was everywhere, knotted and distressed. His chest was littered in hickeys and bruises and bitemarks. He can even faintly see the red mark on his cheek where Chan had slapped him the day before.

He’s quick to look away from the mirror, jumping in the shower without a second thought.

What had came over him?  
Where had Felix gone?  
Did Chan see Felix leave?

So many questions swarmed his head, and all he wanted to do was shower and sleep the day away now because he knows he won’t have the nerve to face anyone today, especially Chan.


End file.
